Eight Extremities World
Experts Before the Great Calamity Flame Devil Emperor and the Thunder Emperor before the time of the Great Calamity, the Ice Emperor. Experts After the Great Calamity Glacial Dragon Martial Saint - One of the earliest Martial Saint after the Great Calamity. Diseappeared for a long time. Old Man Sorrow -The most wanted Martial Grandmaster, because of his Sacred Artifact Fragment, the Eye of the Thunder Emperor. Pill Fire Divine Sword Gao Zhe - A Martial Saint who was in opposition with the Broad Creed Mountain who died many years ago before the beginning of the Story. Black Nightmare Mountain's Last Chief - Black Nightmare Mountain's last Martial Saint before their extermination. Killed by Zhan Dongge. Heaven Shaker Zhan Dongge - The first Martial Saint to have reigned the Eight Extremities World and had hope of ascending. Died in the First Flame Devil invasion. Heaven Diviner Zhan Xilou - Broad Creed Mountain's last Martial Saint at the beginning of the Story. Died in a Flame Devil invasion. Purple Sun Saint Zhang Chao - The first Martial Saint to have ascended with the help of the Radiant Light Sect. Devil Saint Yuan Tian - The First Martial Saint not from a Great Power in the Story. Killed by Yan Zhaoge's Devil Shattering Arrow. East Coming Saint Huang Guanglie - The Sacred Sun Sect's last Martial Saint. Killed by Yan Zhaoge. Green Thunder Martial Saint Shen Li - The Heavenly Thunder Hall's Last Martial Saint. Killed by Yan Zhaoge's Northern Ocean Clone. Painting Saint Old Man Mo - Verdant Pill Island Master, the oldest known expert of the current Eight Extremities World, possessing the highest seniority, Turbid Wave Pavilion’s An Qinglin Jade Sea City’s Lord Song Wuliang Heaven Equalling Saint Yuan Zhengfeng - Broad Creed Mountain's First Martial Saint after their decline. Wudi Yan Di - The youngest Martial Saint. 6 Sacred Grounds Broad Creed Mountain - Heaven Domain, had Sacred Artifacts but no Martial Saints. Sacred Sun Clan - its strength was even greater than Broad Creed Mountain, as it was also known by some as the number one Sacred Ground. Fire Domain Turbid Wave Pavilion - seldom interacted with the outside world, not leaning on or towards any other power. Heavenly Thunder Hall -had Martial Saints but no Sacred Artifacts Jade Sea City - had Martial Saints but no Sacred Artifacts Infinite Boundless Mountain - had Sacred Artifacts but no Martial Saints. Geography “The Eight Extremities World is divided into eight vast Domains: Heaven, Earth, Wind, Thunder, Water, Fire, Mountain, and River.” * Heaven Domain - Broad Creed Mountain * Earth Domain - has become a wasteland after many years of transformation. It is the world’s greatest danger zone. Because of that, we now call that place ‘Hell’.” * Wind Domain * Thunder Domain * Water Domain * Fire Domain - Sacred Sun Clan * Mountain Domain - Infinite Boundless Mountain * River Domain danger grounds of the Eight Extremities World The Earth Domain which had mutated into ‘Hell’, the Great Western Desert of the Wind Domain the Extreme Northern Snowy Plains north of the Mountain and Thunder Domains the Southern Underground Palace of the Fire Domain, the infinite ocean beyond the seas the Marsh of Illusory Sea of the Lake Domain- Ten Character Heavenly Rainbow Four Young Masters The four who had been acclaimed as the Four Young Masters, other than being extremely talented in the area of cultivation, all possessed extraordinary backgrounds. The son of the Sacred Sun Clan’s Chief, also known as the Radiant Prince, stood side by side along with Broad Creed Mountain’s Yan Zhaoge as one of the era’s four Young Masters.